<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Puppy by harreckk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238733">Little Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harreckk/pseuds/harreckk'>harreckk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, reek isn't ready for this shit and its not even bad he JUST wants to go home, sensory overload/panic attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harreckk/pseuds/harreckk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon gets to leave the apartment  :))<br/>and go in public  :(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing that Theon noticed when he had stepped outside was the blinding sun. Many times when Ramsay left him alone at home he hadn't even bothered to keep the lights on for him and he was left in the dark. When was the last time he'd seen the sun? Or the trees and buildings, the blue sky rushing past? The car seat was comfortable, expensive leather. A stark difference from his ratty dog bed. He looked out the window, transfixed at the world passing by, fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie. It was two sizes too big, something Ramsay had forced over his head before dragging him outside for the first time in months.</p><p>Ramsay said it was just a little treat to see the sky, because he was a good boy. Theon wondered if he knew how grateful he was, that it was the happiest he'd been since as long as he could remember. There was a thin frost covering the grass, and the biting cold outside made his scars ache. It wasn't as bad as shivering alone, sleeping in the living room during the dead of winter, he told himself. It was better, because his master was happy with him. And he was clothed, and the inside of the car was so warm, the engine purring softly as they drove through the city.</p><p>Ramsay cleared his throat pointedly and Theon managed to pry his eyes away from the window. Nothing should interest him more than his master, his master deserved all of his attention, of course. He looked to Ramsay and said, "Thank you, thank you for letting me see outside again," with his strongest sincerity.</p><p>Ramsay glanced at him from the steering wheel with flashing blue eyes, "Well you've been a good boy, Reek, haven't you?"</p><p>"Yes, master. I -- I hope I have been."</p><p>"Hm. Well we're almost there, it's just up ahead."</p><p>"Oh." The thought that they might be <em>going</em> somewhere hadn't even crossed Theon's mind. "...where?" he whispered, suddenly filling with dread. It was a game, right? Of course it was another <em>game --</em></p><p>"Damn, don't sound so worried. I'm just stopping by the grocery store to pick up a few things, and I'm trusting you enough to bring you. This is a privilege, remember that."</p><p>"Okay." He felt nearly relieved. Nearly, because a twinge of worry was still there. He would have to go in public? His hand reached for the collar on his throat, face flushing. People would see it. Theon shifted in his seat uncomfortably, worried.</p><p>"We're here." The car turned haphazardly into a parking lot and jerked to a stop. Ramsay threw his door open and Theon scrambled to right himself, and he felt like throwing up. He watched as Ramsay circled the car and came to a stop at his side. A knock on the window. He timidly opened the door and Ramsay grabbed him, yanking him out quickly. "I don't have all day, princess." Theon gulped, "I'm -- I'm sorry."</p><p>When master called him princess it only meant one of two things. Now it meant he was annoyed, so Theon was supposed to apologize. He was good and remembered the unwritten rules, mumbling that he was sorry and looking down. </p><p>And preceded to completely forget those rules, blurting out, "You didn't park right."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"...It's taking up two spaces."</p><p>Ramsay gives him a look, "Dogs aren't supposed to know about stuff like cars. Shut your mouth." He snorted, "I mean, no barking. Understand?"</p><p>Theon obliged, but thought to himself as Ramsay dragged him along, dogs aren't supposed to talk either. Dogs aren't supposed to walk on two legs. They aren't supposed to do half of the things master wants him to do. He trips on the sidewalk and clings onto Ramsay's arm, hiding behind him as they get closer to the other people. "No pets allowed," an angry red sign says. That's funny, he thinks, but dogs aren't supposed to read either and he looks away.</p><p>Inside, the noise was overwhelming. Music blaring from overhead, people walking around, voices, the ringing at checkout, so many <em>people</em>. He whimpered into Ramsay's sleeve as they walked, and felt his master's hand softly petting his hair, shushing. "It's alright, little puppy. Come on." </p><p>Ramsay stopped on front of an aisle. "Pick out a treat you want and wait here, alright? I'll be back in a second, I have to pick up some things." Ramsay waved his hand offhandedly and Theon looked to the shelf, bewildered.</p><p>"But --" But master had already left.</p><p>
  <em>But dogs don't eat candy! But Reek is not worthy! But --!</em>
</p><p>He froze, heart pounding, and felt his breath quickening the second Ramsay leaves his sight. The music was still playing some obnoxious pop song, a group of people entered the aisle in the midst of their conversation. His vision grew blurry with tears as he felt himself panicking. He wanted to go after Ramsay and stay with him -- but master said <em>stay here</em> and he'd be so angry if he ignored that and it would ruin everything. He stumbles down towards the restrooms, trying not to let tears fall as he passes the strangers, ducking his head. The door swings open to the thankfully empty men's room -- <em>but Reek is not a man</em> -- and he runs into the farthest stall. Pushing his back into the wall, he desperately tries to control his breathing. It's quieter here, but he can hear the buzz of the harsh lights.</p><p>Theon resorts to pulling the hoodie up and rocking himself. He pulls at his collar and mumbles the rhymes under his breathe,</p><p>"<em>r-reek, reek, meak, freak, shriek, weak...</em>"</p><p>Where's master? He was alone. That wasn't anything new...at home. But this was unfamiliar, and horribly overwhelming. His head hurt and his hands were shaking and he didn't know where master went or when he would come for him. Would he be angry? Tears spilled freely now and he hoped master would understand.</p><p>A few people came and went to use the restrooms, one stopping to say through the door worriedly that he had heard crying. Theon hadn't responded until the man had knocked and asked again if he was alright. Theon wanted him to leave already. He responded softly, "I'm f-fine, sir, please. Please leave me alone."</p><p>"Are you sure? As long as you're not hurt or need help or anything...okay. I'm sorry for bothering you." Theon watched as the feet back away uncertainly before finally leaving, and he sighed in relief.</p><p>Eventually the door burst open and he heard what was undoubtedly Ramsay approaching. "So this is where you ran off to?" Theon lept up to open the stall door and Ramsay closed in, pushing him back. He gave Theon an expectant look. "Now I'm just wondering why, when I went back after only five minutes, you were gone. I told my loyal dog to wait, but apparently little Reek, who I thought I had trained so well, can't follow a simple command?"</p><p>Theon gives a horrified sob and drops to his knees, hugging Ramsay's legs. "Please, please master, I'm sorry! I'm sorry, sorry, I didn't mean --"</p><p>Ramsay laid a hand on his head to quiet him. "Shhh...I'm only wondering why you're hiding in here from me, so <em>tell</em> me, you silly puppy."</p><p>"I wasn't! I mean --! I wasn't hiding from you! I got, scared, I got overwhelmed because you left me and I didn't know what to do, and, you left me, and --!"</p><p>Ramsay tried to hide his laughter, "Damn. Look, I know you can get scared and loud, Reek, but I need you to be quiet. Master's here now, alright? Remember what I said earlier? No barking. And no need to worry about punishments right now. Look here, I still got something for you like I said I would!" He pulled a wrapped lollipop out of his pocket and waved it, smirking as Theon's eyes followed it. Ramsay sat on the edge of the toilet seat and patted his knee. "Heel." Theon leaned on his master's knee affectionately and received a scratch under the chin. "Good boy. Here's your treat." Ramsay shoved the lolly in his face and Theon flinches before taking it his mouth.</p><p>It's so <em>sweet</em>, his eyes fluttered close as he savored the treat, drooling. Ramsay continued talking, "You gave me such a fright. I looked in the aisle and you had just vanished! What am I supposed to think, hm? I suppose it's my bad for keeping my puppy unattended, so that won't happen again."</p><p>Theon nodded as he suckled the lollipop. It tasted like bubble gum. Ramsay grabbed him under his arms and pulled him up into his lap. "Did you really get so overwhelmed when I left, that you had to hide?" Theon nodded again, sniffling as Ramsay's hands roam under the hoodie, touching the bare skin underneath. He was melting into his master's arms, leaning into the warmth. Ramsay kissed his forehead and murmured in his ear, "Aww. What <em>would</em> you do without me, little puppy?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>